


給我一根菸的時間(番外)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Series: 給我一根菸的時間(圈套/國文cp) [2]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 文浩回到悲劇發生的關鍵點也許這次，遺憾不再無法彌補
Relationships: 唐國棟/陳文浩, 國文cp
Series: 給我一根菸的時間(圈套/國文cp) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821472
Kudos: 9





	1. 二次機會

頭痛欲裂。

文浩以為死亡至少是安靜無聲的，地獄也好，輪迴轉世也好，歸於虛無也罷，都該是孤獨寂寥的，而非像這樣，腦子裏頭塞滿了白噪音。

自己似乎在墜落，卻始終探不到底。

噪音終於停止的霎那，他睜開眼。

自己正身處那不甚熟悉，卻絕不可能被遺忘的山凹。

眼前是鮮活的，本以為再無機會見著的兩人。

"麗貞 ! 國棟 ! 快趴下 ! "

來不及細思，文浩本能地衝上前，試圖在又一次悲劇發生前力挽狂瀾。

兩聲槍響。

這回男人毫不猶豫，轉身朝兇手開槍，確認對方無法逃離後連忙衝向倒地不起的兩人。

顫抖的手先是探向麗貞，發現對方尚有微弱鼻息時又趕緊查看一旁的國棟。

脈搏溫暖而有力的跳著，偶爾還傳來幾聲痛楚的呻吟。

急促的腳步聲傳來，文浩清楚，救兵到了。

"叫救護車 ! 快 ! " Omega跪在倒地不起的人們身旁，牽起國棟溫暖的大手，毫不在乎來人異樣的眼光。

也許這回，不再有天人永隔。

手術室外的家屬等候區，文浩不用抬頭也能感覺到年輕Alpha探究的目光。

"你怎麼會認識唐爺 ? " 

這問題大概埋在對方心底很久了。兩人各據冰冷的金屬長椅兩旁，沉默自空氣中降下。

文浩乾笑幾聲，抬起頭，希冀著望向手術房門口。

"老朋友了。"

他轉頭看著身旁這位，年輕的多，仍被保護的好好的唐家少爺，原先以為再也無緣的兒子。

男人伸手，拍拍青年肩膀，準備起身去外頭"呼吸"一下。

他需要空間思考，搞清楚這是什麼狀況。

為什麼自己又有了第二次機會。

一個國棟活下來的世界線。

唐毅，喔現在他理應還不知道對方的名字，在幾分鐘後也走了出來，告訴文浩執刀醫師表示手術結束，麗貞的情況比較危急一些，需要入住加護病房，國棟則在恢復室觀察良好後可以轉一般病房。

兩人都活了下來。

一群看上去就像條子的傢伙越過他們，急忙步入醫院。

文浩注意到那位了頭上有好笑捲毛的青年，看來這輩子孟少飛大概也會繼續對自己兒子糾纏不休。

是好事，對吧。

Omega吞雲吐霧，露出點點微笑。

"欸，你...要不要去換個衣服再來，醫院這邊我會看著。" 直到身旁青年提醒，文浩才發現自己沾上了他人的鮮血。

不過現階段的自己...

"不用了，反正也無處可去。"

"我啊，當年替你爸去蹲了24年苦牢。前幾天才剛出獄。沒想到......"

中年男人的臉龐被氤氳煙霧遮蔽，難以看清。

"你到底是......" 唐毅聽上去滿是詫異。

"可以說是，來自過去的鬼魂吧。"

抽菸的男子苦笑著，摁熄了點點明火。

TBC


	2. 重起爐灶

文浩最終還是去醫院一樓轉角的7-11買了幾件衣服替換，反正等國棟大概也還需要一段時間。

超商店員或許是看習慣時不時有人-畢竟這裡可是道上著名的"小擦傷"處理中心-帶著斑斑血跡進出醫院，輪到男人結帳時依舊一臉厭世的重複固定那幾句。

"有集點嗎 ? " "需要印發票嗎 ? " "謝謝光臨。"

沾了血的衣物理論上會被作為證物保存，但文浩並不關心，那些是條子該煩惱的。

他隨意用醫院廁所的洗手台將自己稍稍整理一番，換上乾淨衣物，舊的那些便也跟那頂醜不啦嘰的漁夫帽一起扔了。

少了牛仔外套的遮蔽，病房冷氣確實有些過強。

沒過多久，病床被推回病室，上頭躺的人依舊有些昏沉，但只消看眼跟在一旁的唐毅表情便知道情況是穩定的了。

文浩坐在陪病椅上，青年沉默地站在病床另一側，形成了以國棟為中心的奇妙三角。

這樣的寧靜並沒有持續多久。

以高大男人為首的行天盟大小頭目們一股腦湧入病房，七嘴八舌的質問唐毅怎麼自家老大會被槍擊，還跟條子扯上關係。

"一下兩個警官中彈，他們那邊現在來要說法了。唐爺什麼時候會醒啊 ? 到底為什麼會變成這樣 ? 小唐你說啊，你不是在現場 ? "

二十出頭的小夥子一下被這麼多叔叔伯伯等級的包圍，突然間也反應不過來，傻愣在地。

如果行天盟高層都這麼沉不住氣，國棟這些年來到底是怎麼支撐下去的啊。

文浩覺得手癢，有點想打人。

"做什麼呢 ? 這麼急躁，唐國棟是這樣教你們的嗎。" 

眾人一開始並沒認出這位坐在旁邊，毫不起眼的中年Omega，直到某位大抵是曾進出過監獄的，認出了男人右頰那道顯眼的疤痕。

"你...你是......" 小頭目有些不可置信地瞪大雙眼。

越來越多抽氣聲傳來，大家開始意識到面前一臉不置可否的男人究竟是誰。

"陳爺好 ! "

"歡迎陳爺回來 ! "

"陳爺好 ! 小的不敬 ! "

此起彼落的敬語和各式哈腰點頭，都沒能使文浩改變木然的表情。

"別吵到病人了，我們去外面說吧。" 

他朝為首的，高大戴眼鏡的男人說道 :

"你，古道一是吧。有些事要跟警方說清楚，我離開行天盟太多年了，某些細節還有望你補充。"

沒多說句話，文浩領著道一和其餘幾位兄弟施然離去。

留下滿臉震驚錯愕的唐毅。

年輕Alpha問了一旁被留下來的小弟，對方究竟何許人也。

"聽說過陳文浩吧。"

"當年的行天盟二把手，24年前因過失殺人入獄。他們都說，他是為了替唐爺頂罪才進去的。"

唐毅直覺這背後有更多故事，但不確定自己是否會想知道。

某些事，也許被埋在過去會對所有人都好。

黑警私下勾結幫派販毒。這下警方可真是炸開鍋了，文浩想。

扔個震撼彈，順便替麗貞洗刷冤屈，大概也是這短短兩小時，名為筆錄實為談判所能做的極限。

沒有證據，儘管自己朝嫌犯開槍已經超過了正當防衛的範疇，警方也沒有無腦到直接去動陳文浩本人。

僅著一件超商買的薄T恤的嬌小男人，打發走除了必要維安人力以外的行天盟成員，吩咐古道一該處理的事項後，終於有空返回那人的病房。

夜已深，連唐毅這年輕人都在陪病椅上睡得死沉。

文浩默默拿過椅子，坐在病床另一側，沉默看著兩人睡顏。

父子倆，還真相像啊。

TBC


	3. 解釋

"文浩...文浩......"

有誰...某個沙啞的聲音在喊自己......

小個子的男人猛然驚醒，霎時間有點搞不清楚身處何方。

他眨眨眼，對上病床前有些熟悉卻也早已陌生的面孔。即便因痛楚而扭曲，微微喘息著，那人臉上滿是思念的神情不可能被錯認。

文浩不顧尾椎傳來的尖銳抗議，無視起身時渾身幾乎散架的骨頭，立即上前替對方搖高床頭，年長的Alpha這才逐漸回復平穩呼吸。

"對不起...我...好想你......這些年...一定很辛苦吧..."

Omega張合著嘴，卻怎也無法言語。喉嚨腫脹得難受。

他不是沒想過，當這一天到來，要跟對方說些甚麼。

質問 ? 訴苦 ? 抱怨 ? 斥責 ? 或乾脆大哭一場。

但如今真的對上了，國棟那雙從以前就沒變過的，如同狗狗般濕潤的溫順眼睛，苛薄的話語卻是怎樣也說不出口。

"我...你...怎麼......" 

他只想問，我們之間，怎麼會變成這樣。

國棟朝佇立一旁的男人伸手，但對方退縮了。

身體還記得那些受傷的回憶。

恨了快三十年，又怎麼可能一筆勾銷。

文浩不敢再次對上眼，害怕那裡頭的悲傷。儘管自己才是傷痕累累的那個。

隔著病人服，他輕輕撫上那人的肩，曾經無比可靠的偉岸身影，也敵不過歲月。

他們倆個，終究是都老了啊。

"先休息吧，我去叫那孩子過來。"

Alpha以病人不該有的敏捷迅速握住肩上那隻手，對方腕骨清晰的搕人，彷彿再用力個幾分便可將之碾碎。

"文浩...聽我說，這二十四年來我從沒忘記你。"

那怎會連隻字片語也沒有。Omega低垂著臉，不想讓對方看到自己泫然欲泣的表情。

"我試了各種方法，他們說，你是重刑犯，不得見客，所以我又託了人，寄信，試圖送各種包裹，送食物進去，但也全都..."

石沉大海了。

文浩不記得後來有再收過來自國棟的消息。

"我以為......"

你早就放棄我了。放我一人，在永不見天日的牢裡，獨自凋零。

"那時，為什麼麗貞會出現 ? " 就算你們之間是清白的，也絕不該...讓她看到那樣的我啊。

握住自己手腕的厚實掌心又緊了緊，源源不絕的體溫自那頭渡了過來。

"孩子的父親...身分有些敏感，我們甚至都不知道麗貞會不會被殺人滅口。"

那原可能會是兩位Omega的最後一面。

"我們到底是...都遭了什麼孽啊......" 文浩頹喪地癱坐在椅上，反手握緊Alpha。

還有件天大的祕密等待曝光，而今天，事實已經被接露得夠多了。

那可以等。關於唐毅的身世之謎。

嬌小的男人舉起國棟握住自己的手，輕輕貼往頰邊，幾不可聞的，朝對方蹭了蹭。

"......也很想你。" 他悄聲說。

唐毅進門時，便是看到這樣一幅光景。

坐床上的與坐椅子上靜靜望著彼此，沒有任何言語交流。

而雙方嘴角淡淡的微笑，與被褥上緊握的手，便足以道盡一切。

年輕Alpha想起許久以前，唐爺曾說過自己諸多虧欠的那人。

原來就是他嗎 ? 

陳文浩。

總讓自己有股莫名熟悉感的男人，行天盟曾經的二把手。

唐國棟放在心上，朝思暮想二十四年的存在。

TBC


	4. 過去的秘密

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章有各種文浩/麗貞，介意者慎閱。

白天，文浩忙著東奔西走，盡全力補上這二十幾年來錯過的外頭事務。行天盟如今的勢力範圍，主要業務，各大頭目管轄權與關係企業的營運，幾乎沒有一刻得閒。

而無論再怎樣忙碌，夜裡他都會回到醫院，躺在那張狹小的陪病床上，看著國棟入眠。

畢竟如今最接近家的所在，大抵便是那人身旁。

牢裡那段日子像是個不言而喻的禁忌，誰也不會提起。

而文浩也始終找不到機會，談起關於唐毅，關於他們兒子的事。

將近三個禮拜後，李麗貞終於轉出了加護病房。

嬌小的中年男人買了束純白百合，穿上合身的定製西裝-來自行天盟旗下產業，當然-在初春的午後，懷著忐忑不安的心情去拜訪對方。

一進門就見到有著搞笑捲毛的青年坐在麗貞床旁，有說有笑。

當然了，若不是孟少飛，單純正直，平時照顧有加又重情義的下屬，誰會時時刻刻看顧一個孤家寡人的Omega呢。

年輕Alpha似乎很困惑於眼前抱著一大束花的中年男子的身分。

據他所知，麗貞姊理應沒什麼家屬或親密的朋友，工作幾乎就是她的一切。

"你是...... ? " 少飛帶點敵意的問。畢竟最疼愛自己的上司幾周前才差點因槍傷喪命，而案情至今仍不甚明朗，至少對他們這些菜鳥來說，上頭閉口不談的態度確實詭異。

"老相識了。" 文浩朝年輕刑警點頭致意。

他溫柔地將花束擺放至一旁櫃上，帶著懷念的，傷感而脆弱的表情轉頭面對二十餘年不見的摯友。

曾為之砰然心跳的存在。

麗貞看上去一點也沒變。

歲月並未帶走Omega的美貌，反倒渲染上更為純潔美麗的成熟韻味。 

重大創傷帶來的虛弱讓女人有些蒼白，眼底陰影昭示前些日子裡的艱苦奮鬥。為了能盡速恢復，麗貞每日堅持的復健與鍛鍊，和隨之而來的進步，幾乎成為院內口耳相傳的奇蹟。

"好久不見，麗貞。" 

女人眼裡的困惑很快轉化為不可置信，然後是緩然大悟，最終在感傷中沉澱。

"是你啊，文浩。" 床上人還有些虛弱地抬起手腕，幾乎在下一秒便被牢牢握住。

握住她的那雙手有些顫抖。

"我啊...差一點...又要失去妳了。" 

仍然是一臉泫然欲泣的表情，但這回，文浩絲毫不在意讓對方看到。

他始終是了解麗貞的，一如麗貞了解自己。

"這些年來...辛苦妳了。" 若非怕壓到傷口，Omega實在很想給老友一個擁抱。

"唉呦，什麼辛苦啊。國棟那傢伙不知道又亂說了什麼，千萬不要當真啊。" 麗貞莞爾一笑，在少飛看來大概是住院期間最生動活潑的一次了。

兩人找個藉口，將年輕Alpha支開，這才有辦法暢所欲言。

"二十四年沒見，大家應該都變很多了吧。" 麗貞以溫柔的語氣說道，催促對方拿張椅子坐下，別傻站著。

"你竟然還記得百合是我最喜歡的花。" 女人微微笑著，文浩彷彿又見到當年收到花時還有些害羞的女孩。

"當然囉，我化成灰都記得。" Omega們的眼睛都笑得彎彎的，回憶起曾經的青春，又怎能不美好呢 ? 

然而沉重的話題總會降臨。

"那時...妳提到自己懷孕了......國棟說，是個女孩。" 文浩有些不敢對上女人的眼，怕勾起對方傷心的往事。

"嗯，多虧了國棟，那孩子才得以衣食無虞的長大，日子是過得不錯，現在國外讀書呢。"

"肯定是繼承了母親的美貌。" 男人開著玩笑，希望氣氛快活些。

"說什麼呢。" 麗貞輕輕地打了文浩一下，感覺就像回到總愛互相銃康的以往。

"你和...國棟之間...還好吧 ? " 這回換看上去毫無戰鬥力的病號主動出擊。

文浩尷尬的笑笑。

若說是誰真正看透自己和Alpha間的關係，恐怕也只有麗貞了。

一擊斃命啊，女士，一擊斃命。

"也就...那樣吧，哈哈。" 面對男人們都不擅長的感情問題，他也只得乾笑。

握住自己的手緊了又緊。

"我不知道那時候你跟國棟之間到底有什麼誤會，但他從來沒背叛過你。"

"這二十四年來，他每周都煮著你愛吃的菜餚，嘴裡叨念著文浩是不是還沒原諒我，一遍又一遍是著聯繫你，但總是音訊全無。"

說出這一大串往事讓麗貞有些激動，不得不停下，喘幾口氣才繼續。

而文浩依然為自己錯過的這麼多感到震驚。

"別露出那副表情，我知道你們在一起。瞎眼了才看不出來。"

他們過去...究竟是有多盲目啊，文浩想。

不如說是自欺欺人。

"文浩......無論那裏頭發生了什麼，都不值得你用歲月去換啊......" 麗貞艱難地起身，試圖撫上男人臉頰。

"麗貞......" 文浩抓緊那隻抹去淚水的手，不再遮掩情緒。

"這些年來，我都是抱著對他的恨活下去的...到頭來卻發現......"

"到現在都還沒跟他說......"

Omega縮起身子，像是緊依存著那隻手存活。

"我曾經有過他的孩子。"

TBC


	5. 關於那孩子

文浩在麗貞懷裡哭得像孩子一樣。久違的淚珠如豆般大小一顆顆砸落，浸濕兩人衣裳。

將近三十年從未被外人知的痛苦，此刻像是傾盆大雨般，終於潰堤。

也只有在麗真面前他才能這麼做。只有面前嬌小的，看起來弱不禁風的Omega才能真正理解他的痛楚。

做為父母卻被迫與孩子分離。

與愛人天涯永隔。

他在國棟面前始終是堅強的，是撐起一切的幕後功臣。文浩自己必須強大，才得以使整個行天盟不致分崩離析。

他是唐國棟的後盾，是不可動搖的靠山。

而在這裡，在麗貞面前，他們都只是心疼彼此的老友，曾經錯過卻失而復得，摯愛的，珍寶。

匡噹一聲，被支使去買咖啡的孟少飛偏偏在這時闖了進來，恰巧撞見這尷尬的一幕。

"啊......我突然想起來忘了加糖，等等再來。" 男人，喔幾乎可以說是男孩的青年編了個彆腳理由轉身就走，還差點撞上門樑。

"妳到底是看上這小子哪點啊。" 文浩被逗得噴笑出聲，還不忘記虧麗真一波，理所當然地獲得獲得一記爆栗。

果然，打人的力道還是一樣痛啊。

"我就是覺得他有潛力。" 穿病人服的Omega微嘟著嘴，像是在跟好友賭氣一般，叨叨絮絮說著小學弟有多善良，見義勇為，雖然有時衝動了些，但有朝一日會成為好警察的。

"觀察的很仔細嘛，選女婿喔。" 男人笑著，像往昔一般樂於與對方鬥嘴鼓。

他確實在孟少飛身上看到麗貞當年的影子，大概也是自己當初豪不猶豫便將兒子託付給年輕Alpha的原因之一。

"時間差不多了，我回去看著國棟。順便幫你唸唸他。"

文浩將那束白百合妥當插入不知從哪個角落翻出的花瓶中，起身撫平衣襟，把自己整理一番，直到看不出曾哭過的痕跡後，帶著微笑向麗真辭別。

"唉Alpha們唸多少次都一樣，看那傢伙還燒得一手好菜的份上，文浩你就留點嗓子做其他事吧。"

西裝筆挺的Omega懷疑對方開車，但沒有證據。

他踱著輕巧的步伐回到上一層樓的，國棟的VIP單人房。一進門便發現對方擅自下床，在臥室外的小廚房內搗鼓些什麼。

"唐國棟 ! 你在做什麼 ! 醫生有說可以下床嗎 ? " 文浩大喊，Alpha果真都是不省心的存在，只得無奈扶額。

"弄一點吃的啊。別擔心，大部分備料小唐都幫我處理好了，只要倒一起，像這樣，稍微拌一下，噹啦~"

"水煮雞胸肉沙拉佐油醋栗烤食蔬。" 男人亮晶晶的眼裡滿滿都是文浩愣征而訝異的神情。

"真是吼......" 

Omega推搡著對方回到臥室，小心翼翼避開傷口，扶著傷患在小客廳裡的沙發坐下。

廚房那碗沙拉當然也沒被忘下，從一旁櫥櫃中拿出大概是VIP病房才會附的高級餐具，文浩狀似隨意卻也十分細心的將食物盛盤，端到茶几上，擺上方便食用的湯匙，這才鬆了口氣，在國棟身旁落座。

"急著想出院也不是這樣，萬一傷口裂開怎麼辦 ? 都多大的人了還不會照顧自己。"

小個子男人一邊碎唸，一邊還是替對方盛好了恰當的分量，把湯匙塞入那人手中，才狀似心不甘情不願的開始解決面前那碗。

他沒注意到國棟望著自己的神情，一如眼前便是全世界最美好的存在。

"還不錯啦，只是雞肉有點鹹，年歲有了，吃清淡點卡好。" 文浩邊吃邊說。

忽略掉身處醫院的事實，這場景就像是普通人家的日常。

晚飯後，國棟被趕回床上，文浩稍作收拾後，將餐具一股腦兒堆入水槽中，清洗什麼的反正手下們會處理，就不勞煩自己動手了。

當然，他也是有模有樣的甩了甩沾濕的雙手，以示賢慧(劃掉)。

"不錯嘛，教得很好啊，小小年紀手藝就有七八分像。" 文浩假惺惺地說道。要如何演出自己不知情的樣子並非易事，他花了幾個失眠的夜晚才終於想好該怎麼攤牌。

沒想到，時機來得如此迅速。

破灌破摔了，他想。

"你到底從哪找來這孩子的 ? "

口腔內側的軟肉被用力咬緊，漸漸的，甚至聞得出鹹腥味。

"該不會...是偷生在外面的吧。"

用力，再用力，那塊肉幾乎要被咬下。

"文浩......" 國棟試圖伸手碰觸對方，卻再一次被躲開。

"可以直說沒關係，我不會怪你的。" 

但某部分的文浩確實忌妒，忌妒對方至少參與了孩子的成長。

跟自己相比，國棟才是真正被唐毅視為父親的存在。

無論在前世，抑或今生，這都是他無法改變的事實。

錯過了就是錯過了。

TBC


	6. 救贖

國棟嘆了口氣，緩緩訴說當年遇見那孩子的故事。

"他說，你先走，有我擋著。就這麼小小的身影，卻勇敢的站在一群混混前面，試著保護那女孩。"

"文浩你知道嗎，那瞬間啊，我彷彿從他身上看到了當年的你。"

"也許是巧合吧，小唐小時候確實也長得有點像你，改天出院再拿照片給你看，真是蠻可愛的。"

"不過還是那抹氣勢，還有回家後的種種表現，讓我決定接手這孩子。"

"所以...你是因為他像我才帶回家的 ? " 不知為何，文浩嗓音聽來十分沙啞。

"嘛雖然這麼說有點奇怪，不過大致上是的。可惜長大後就看不太出來了，當年那圓圓的臉蛋跟眼睛實在很容易讓人誤會是你的孩子啊。"

"......國棟...我..." Omega張合著嘴，勉力才使自己恢復鎮定。

"你有看過那孩子的出生證明嗎 ? " 

"沒有，為什麼這樣問 ? " Alpha心中開始覺得有些不對勁。

"當年...一直沒有跟你說......"

"坐牢的第四個月，我發現...自己懷孕了。"

國棟猛然自病床上坐起，因牽扯到患處疼得大口吸氣。一旁嬌小的Omega沒多說什麼，反倒起身大聲朝對方吼道 : 

"國棟你聽我說 ! " 言下之意阻止了對方插嘴。

他狠狠抹去臉上濕潞的痕跡，繼續說下去。無論如何也要講完。當年沒能做到的，如今只能加倍奉還。

"我...我那時以為，你跟麗貞好上了...對你們很生氣，所以才沒有告訴你。"

"孩子生下之後經過社會局轉介，找到了不錯的領養父母。"

"我以為...那孩子可以從此過上幸福快樂的日子。"

"儘管可能到死，他都不會知道我是誰。"

"直到出獄後，我才偷偷去調查那個家庭，卻發現妻子在領養後第四年因病辭世，先生從此疏於照顧，甚至拿孩子出氣。" 

說到這裡，文浩又抹去臉上一大把混著眼淚鼻涕的黏滑。

"...後來男孩在十三歲時逃家，被行天盟幫主收養，改名唐毅。"

"也就是......你視如己出的，那孩子。" 他吸了吸鼻子，哽咽烙下最後一句。

沉默填塞滿所有空間，令人窒息。

"對不起，你現在大概不想看到我吧。" 文浩苦笑著，轉身便欲離開。

儘管他早已無處可去。

男人被攬入了溫暖的懷抱。

他最終，還是在對方看不到的地方裡，潸然淚下。

兩人捲曲著身子，跪在冷清地板，像是彼此契合的大小湯匙，接納對方的所有傷痛。

文浩握緊懷繞在身前的那雙手，牢牢扣住腹部。

那裏曾經承載過希望。

TBC


	7. 還債

那晚文浩想了很久，終於做下了決定。

隔天病房內悠悠轉醒的，依然只剩國棟一人，如同多年前的那個早晨。

中年男人隻身來到梅花幫本部，要求見張爺。

理所當然的被嘲諷，甚至一些不友善的肢體接觸，而文浩只是撥通了一個號碼。

霎時間，逢迎馬屁，撲面而來的諂媚。

他看多了，無論道上，抑或人生，總是這樣的。

拳頭大的贏者全拿。

"好久不見，文仔。" 眉髮皆花白的Alpha說，念出了文浩當年的小名。

"張爺。" Omega微微頷首，以示招呼。

"怎麼那樣見外 ? 來啊，坐。喝茶。" 老人擺擺手，不冷不熱的表示。

文浩便悉聽尊便，解開西服外套的釦子，理理襯衫，悠然入坐。

"張爺仍是那般，爽健自得的模樣。最近手下那群孩子們沒多煩擾您吧 ? " 他沒忘記應有的進退應對，畢竟這些絕大多數是當年牢裡從對方身上學的。

"哈哈借你吉言，道上確實是老樣子，除開陳某出獄的消息外，平靜的很。" 如今已退居二線，卻仍擁有不可藐視的影響力的年老Alpha緩緩說道，似乎也不意外於文浩找上門來。

"今天來找張爺，是有一事想請託。" 小個子男人也不拖泥帶水，兩三句話便進入正題。

"原先答應的東南亞線，敝人無才無德，恐怕得請貴行號另請高明。" 

文浩深知，這舉動無異於背叛，比那還糟的，被當成雙面間諜。有可能再也無法見到明天的太陽。

但他必須償債。前輩子的，這輩子的，那些雙手染上的暗色污漬，所有陰暗無法見人的。

這是過去的終結，唯有如此，才能往前邁進。

他必須前行，因為前方有必須保護的，想與之並肩的人。

文浩叟然無懼的與Alpha對視，坦蕩接受即將降臨的一切。

而年老的男人只是嘆息。

"你回去找那個Alpha了 ? " 行走江湖一輩子之人，仍是看得透徹。

沉默便是所有的回答。

"無效。真正是無效。" 張爺放下茶杯，感嘆道。

"你本該有所成就的，當年我曾經很看好。" 

"甚至不惜一切，把你推上了如今的位置。"

"而你卻還是選擇了他。"

"別忘了當初是誰害一個Omega，挺著大肚子替自己坐牢。"

"查甫人毋擔輸贏。" 

老人一口乾完剩下的冷泡，重重將瓷杯至於桌面。陶瓷與實木厚沉的相碰聲迴繞整個門廊。

文浩緊握雙拳，他可以猜得出，當年那些石沉大海的書信，都是怎樣被處理掉的。

"唉，年歲也有了，為何執迷不悟 ? "

Omega只是乾完面前那杯，深深鞠躬。

"後生不受教，失禮了，張爺。"

文浩轉身向出口走去。

過去的，就留在身後吧。

TBC


	8. 我們之間

文浩恰巧趕得及在午飯時間回到病房。

令他訝異的是，原先呆坐床上的對方只給了一個難以解讀的眼神，就倏然起身，幾大步便來到自己眼前，狠狠抱住男人嬌小的身軀。

"做什麼啦 ? 三八喔...等等別人進來被看到......" 文浩尷尬地試圖逃離，卻因為懸殊的身材差異被困在原地動彈不得。

"醫生說我可以出院了。" 一句令人摸不著腦袋的答覆。

"...很好啊 ? 什麼時候辦離院手續 ? 有需要回診嗎 ? 需要準備哪些東西我等等跟下面的人說......" 

Omega雖然困惑，卻也由衷的替對方高興。

"國棟 ? 到底怎麼回事......" 語尾尚未結束，那人便稍微拉開了彼此距離。

高大Alpha俯身，湊近他的雙唇。

文浩偏頭，避開了這個吻，任其最終墜落被拉扯得扁平的嘴角。

兩人尷尬的緊貼彼此，直到扶著Omega纖細腰肢的雙手無聲垂落。

"我......" 嬌小的男人目光閃爍，儘管圓潤臉龐被大大的掌心溫柔抬起，卻始終不願意對上那人的眼。

"我們之間......或許...還是這樣就好。"

"其他的那些，太多了。至少對目前的我來說。" 他告訴對方。

"我很願意當你的兄弟，視你為家人。國棟，你畢竟...是我兒子的父親。"

"但這些....." 他比劃著兩人之間。

"也許我們從來就不適合在一起。" 濕潤的黑色眼睛終於抬起，對上彼端失落。

文浩不願看到國棟難過，但另一個世界早已證明，在一起需要的，往往不是僅有愛情。

他輕輕將額頭靠上住院這些日子以來，逐漸恢復往日厚實的胸膛。

他們都需要點時間。

某些難以癒合的傷口，也許只有時間才得以醫治。

國棟笑了，那笑卻是比哭還難看。

幸虧文浩不用見著這些。

"我住的地方有幾間客房，不介意的話，可以附贈每天晚餐。" 高大的男人低頭，輕柔對Omega如今有些花白的髮際說。

"嗯。" 他回答。畢竟眼前人早已是自己一生的選擇。

出院手續辦得相當順利，他們甚至還有時間趕上家裡小唐特地大展身手的接風洗塵晚宴。

說是晚宴，其實也就幾道唐爺的拿手菜。沒有外人在場，唐毅似乎僅在聽聞文浩會入住其中一間客房時微微睜大眼，便沒有多餘的表示。

晚餐氣氛多少還是有些詭異，青年惦記著還有"外人"在場，不似往日一般與唐爺有說有笑。國棟文浩則各有各的心事，難以專注眼前場面。

唯一插曲大概就是國棟順口說了句 : "記得以前這道是你的最愛，我們只要有慶祝都會煮上一盤，你還會嫌太少要多炒幾盤。" 

然後往文浩碗裡夾了滿到快掉出來的嫩薑鴉片。

一旁唐毅滿臉被閃瞎的噁心貌，隨口說聲吃飽了，便找個藉口出門溜搭。

唐國棟原本意欲挽留，卻被Omega握住手，使個眼色，表示由孩子去吧。

"你打算...什麼時候告訴他 ? " 孩子的父親問道。

文浩搖頭。

時機未到。

又或者，自己還沒有足夠的勇氣。

TBC


	9. 重新來過

他一開始也沒發覺有什麼不對勁。

反正國棟大病初癒，自己陪著跑各種生意攤，跑旗下產業，順道在附近走走逛逛，吃吃飯、看看電影，應該也沒有不對吧 ?

直到某天傍晚，那人在收拾了晚餐的殘局後，突然對自己說 : 

"欸，我們去山上看夜景好不好 ? " 

文浩才陡然發覺，他們這是在...約會 ? 

"年紀一大把了，學什麼年輕人看夜景，老番顛。" 嘴裡說著，臉上卻是笑的。

"走嘛 ~ 剛好吃飽了散步啊。就是因為年紀有了才更需要運動。"

"吼 ! 現在是在嫌我胖囉 ? "

兩個年過半百的老男人像孩子般打打鬧鬧，最終也還是避開所有下屬，偷偷開走了車庫中最不顯眼的一輛Lexus。

一路上，文浩總忍不住偷偷望向那人時不時被對向來車照亮的側臉，恍惚中，竟與多年前的景象並無二致。

郊區山頂雖可輕易開車抵達，但要來到制高點俯瞰台北芸芸眾生也還是得再稍微步行個十來分鐘。

抵達目的時，兩人都微微喘息著。

文浩率先一步攀上最後一階，不忘回頭嘲笑落後自己一小段的國棟，卻也還是在對方進入觸手可及範圍時，伸出了手。

那人回握了，用盡全力，彷彿此生再也不願放手。

一大一小兩個掌心即便都汗涔涔的，滿是台北盆地悶熱的氣息，卻總也不放開彼此。

"欸，別以為我沒發現。最近是怎樣 ? 一直約我出去，不怕人說閒話喔 ? "

文浩望著遠方點點閃爍的人工星火，猝不及防的問道。

這下一旁的Alpha倒緊張起來，像是要求婚般，無比慎重的轉過身子，面向Omega逆著光線的身影，臉上表情嶄露無遺。

"我想補償當年那些錯過的。年輕時不懂事，總覺得這樣就能天長地久。卻沒想過付出。"

"文浩，再給我一次機會，重新追求你，好不好。"

國棟舉起兩人交疊的雙手，直直望進對方黝黑的眼眸。

文浩啞口無言。

他沒想到老傢伙竟也如此肉麻，更糟的是，自己無法不對眼前這傢伙心動。

"說這些...幹什麼呢。" 尷尬的十秒過後，小個子男人依舊率先別開了眼神。

"電影看太多喔，又不是瓊瑤，那款羅曼蒂克...不適合我們啦。" 他搔搔頭，努力掩飾耳根紅的要死的事實。

瞧見對方有些失望的神情，文浩連忙補充 : 

"而且我們早就住一起，都吃你那麼多飯了，現在反悔也太晚啦。" 

聽懂言下之意的國棟眼神一亮，開心的握起對方右手，響亮亮的濕吻被印在文浩手背，惹來那人受不了的大聲嚷嚷。

"就跟你說這樣很噁心了 ! 唐國棟 ! 賣亂啦 ! "

於是吻接連落在耳旁，在鼻頭，在眼尾。最終降落至唇旁時，懷裡掙扎不休的男人也安靜下來，半闔著眼，微偏頭，湊上前去，完成了這個吻。

暗夜裡，兩人交疊相依的身影，卻是比後方紛紛擾擾的繁華大千，來得閃耀動魄。

TBC


	10. 所謂愛情

當天夜裡，兩人也沒再多說什麼，只有當洗漱完成，渾身仍冒著熱呼呼蒸氣的文浩一言不發的出現在國棟門口時，默默挪出的，床鋪左側的空位。

小個子男人終於得以安然入夢，像是他天生就屬於那個位置。

幾十年來的孤單一人，午夜夢迴，於是不必再獨自承受。

隔天早上睡眼惺忪的步出房門卻被唐毅撞見，投以奇怪眼神則又是另一個意外的小插曲。

文浩很確定自己沒有衣著不整，也並無留下引人遐思的痕跡，但餐桌另一頭探究的眼神仍是讓他有些害臊。

鎮靜點陳文浩，什麼大風大浪沒見過。Omega如此安慰自己。

倒是一旁神經大條的國棟，竟當著兒子面在文浩臉頰上，恰好便是顯眼刀疤位置響亮的波了一下，讓那人原本僅限耳尖的泛紅一下蔓延到整個臉部。

"唐國棟 ! " 他小聲叫罵不知羞恥的對方，囫圇吞下眼前美味的食物便支吾著離去。

"所以我以後也該叫陳桑爸爸嗎 ? " 

不愧是頭狼養大的崽子，一語命中紅心。

這回換唐國棟差點被口中的鮮榨柳橙嗆到。

"咳咳...這個...故事有點複雜，等我們準備好了，自然會跟你說。"

"說什麼 ? 你們的婚訊 ? 因為我太老了所以沒辦法當花童 ? " 唐毅痞痞的回敬。

"...小唐啊，到底都跟誰學的伶牙俐齒呢。"

"當然是你囉，我的'好爸爸'。"

要是文浩在場，肯定會為了父子倆一個樣的油嘴滑舌扶額。眼前這些，無一不是他上輩子苦苦追求，卻永遠無法企及的，天倫之樂。

大抵也是值得的，如果必須用什麼來換的話。

那天的行天盟高層恰巧沒有要務，國棟便纏著文浩，拿出唐毅小時候的照片講些老故事。

男孩幼年時期圓圓的臉蛋確實比起國棟更像文浩，然而隨著年歲增長，五官輪廓逐漸凸顯後便越發的像另一位父親，被認為是私生子也確實有幾分道理。

不過還是可以從青年貓一般的雙眼看出文浩的模樣。

Omega眷戀的以指尖摩娑照片裡，父子兩人以及那女孩-麗貞的孩子-左紅葉開朗大笑的模樣，感到欣慰的同時卻又心疼唐毅幼時艱苦的遭遇。

"如果當初...我沒有把他送人......" 

"那他也就不會遇見我了。" Alpha溫柔抬起對方臉龐，輕輕以額頭相抵。

"文浩，這不是你的錯。你已經做得很好，你替他找了完整的家，而命運又讓我們再度重逢。"

"嗯。" 他貪婪呼吸著對方的氣息，全然依附著那些溫暖觸碰存在。

"你一生聰明行事，愛上我大概便是最大的錯誤。" 國棟苦笑著，想起如今仍被精巧保存於書中的字條。

"是啊，傻子才會愛你。老子才不愛呢。" 文浩不忘嘴硬，但誰都能明白話語底下纏綿不盡的情意。

嘴硬的傢伙最終被吻到差點缺氧以作懲罰，但獲得了滿滿一桌愛吃的菜當晚餐。

不虧不虧，文浩如此告訴自己。

除了親吻以外，睡在一起將近一個月兩人都沒有更進一步的肢體接觸。

一方面是年紀有了，大抵也經不起折騰。國棟不在乎那些，這浪漫的癡情種更喜歡所謂心靈上的交流。而文浩......可以說，在以往的經驗裡，性向來就不是什麼好的回憶。

但他還是想更進一步。

想把全部的自己交給對方，僅管那副身軀早已傷痕累累，文浩依然想用盡所有來愛面前等了自己二十餘年的老傻子。

既然不善言詞，那就用身體來愛吧。

TBC


	11. 從心所欲

時序逐漸脫離了陰雨綿綿的春季，進入漫長而炎熱的夏日。

儘管開了冷氣，國棟仍習慣在自己的房間內穿著單薄。一件工字背心，配上四腳短褲，就是隨處可見的大叔風格居家服飾。

他戴上老花眼鏡，隨意捧本書，藉著床頭亮度正剛好的閱讀燈享受睡前寧靜時刻。

房門緩緩開起，Alpha也沒費心抬頭。他知道幾秒鐘後，自己那嬌小可愛的另一半便會帶著洗完澡後獨有的氣味爬上床，拿起比掌心大上兩三倍的超大平板愉快的悠遊網路。

儘管與世隔絕了二十多年，文浩倒是對於電子產品的使用相當得心應手。

今晚卻是有哪裡不一樣。

手中的書本被抽走，土氣的黑框老花眼鏡也被直接拿掉，國棟一時無法對眼前場景反應過來。

小個子男人穿了件艷麗的暗紅色睡袍，從大敞的領口可以看出底下一絲不掛。

國棟還沒來得及說些什麼，那人便整個跨騎到自己身上，凶狠啃咬著Alpha的唇。突如其來的熱情讓男人有些摸不著腦袋，但身體依舊誠實地做出反應。

那雙溫暖厚實的大手沿著Omega腰身摩娑，一路而下，曖昧的捧起不甚豐滿、勘勘一掌盈握的窄臀，本能般彼此擠壓著胯部。

"文浩...唔...怎麼回事 ? 今天特別......熱情 ? " 趁著唇齒相交的空檔，國棟勉強擠出句話。

短暫分離的雙唇間甚至落下絲絲曖昧銀線。

"想要你...想要...在一起......" Omega紅撲撲的臉蛋說不清多少是因為剛出浴，多少是由情動而生。

騎著國棟的那人也沒閒著，四處在Alpha身上搧風點火。

占有慾極強的吻自脖頸緩緩向下，用了點力道的吮吸舔吻，種下一顆顆明顯的紅痕。略過中年男人多少會有的豐腴肚腩，文浩逕自埋首於其下幽黑密林，不客氣的享用起適才被吵醒的蜇伏巨蟒。

超乎常人的尺寸嗆得Omega有些作嘔，於是乾脆不管那些剩餘的部分，專心致志對付最為敏感的頭部與冠狀溝。

唇上功夫雖不甚熟練，但熱情足以彌補一切。國棟光是看著胯下努力吞吐自己的黑色腦袋，便幾乎因眼前景象而繳械投降。

Alpha逐漸急促的喘息沒有讓對方停下，反倒開始嘗試用火熱柔軟的會咽吞嚥分泌出鹹腥前液的頂端。伴隨一陣忽然拔高的喘息，國棟只來得及將自己抽出，濃稠黏膩的白濁隨即濺上Omega才剛洗漱完畢的臉龐。

粗喘著氣，他抱歉的撫過文浩臉龐，連忙試圖將對方被弄得一團糟的面頰清理乾淨。

小個子男人像是也沒料到這齣，有些楞神，便乖巧的任由國棟擺弄。

下意識的，文浩捻起嘴角一絲滑落的精液，好奇的沾上舌尖。

"噁......唐國棟你都吃什麼啊，味道真重......"

Omega一臉嫌棄，這才變回了國棟所深知的那個傢伙。

高大的男人終於忍俊不住，作勢朝對方鼻頭咬嚙，好笑地說道 : 

"吃你啊，小傻瓜。"

看著文浩被徹底噁心到的模樣，國棟在笑了整整一分鐘後，才終於想起對方不尋常的行為。

"今天是怎麼了 ? 突然這麼主動 ? " 雙手圈緊懷中有些衣衫不整，浴袍滑落露出大半肩頭的Omega，男人好整以暇地看著對方開始舉足無措的模樣。

"又...又不是被閹掉......都已經在一起了，當...當然會想要啊......" 那人微微嘟嘴，讓原先就圓潤的臉龐更顯得孩子氣。

"這樣啊。" Alpha深情的眼裡，滿是對方身影。

他吻上因尷尬而僵硬跪坐在自己身上的文浩，答道 : 

"我也愛你。"

然後猛一翻身，將對方壓制在床。

"現在，來感受一下我的愛吧。" 

"唐國棟 ! 你不要太過分喔 ! " 小個子男人幾乎是尖叫出聲-文浩決不會承認的-在對方埋首胸前兩點敏感時差點沒憋住幾道呻吟。

Alpha虔誠以唇舌膜拜那人飽經風霜的軀體，於腹部那道早已淡化致不細看難以察覺的疤痕逡巡時，心疼的感受對方顫抖。

"別怕，我在這裡。" 他說。

粗糙的指尖緩緩掠過後庭，卻驚訝發覺股間緩緩流淌的濕意。

"你準備過自己了 ? " 國棟驚訝的問道。

男人眼裡猛然放大的黑暗已然答覆一切。

TBC


	12. 疼痛之後

一根手指輕而易舉的探入黏糊的後穴，先前擠入的、有些過多的凡士林早已被體溫蒸的高熱，密密稠稠的包裹住漲了厚繭的外來入侵物，任其通暢無阻的直探最裡。

國棟並不著急，也不及於開始動作。他耐心找尋著那最讓Omega舒服的位置，期間不忘悉心撫慰嬌小男人前端不那麼秀氣的部位。  
儘管不及Alpha的雄偉，對方那根逐漸昂揚挺立的性器對比於身材確實足以自傲。

覆滿薄博一層肌肉的雙腿尷尬大敞著，國棟索性抓起一旁被褥，捲成團墊在文浩身下，舒緩對方腰部壓力的同時將那人的大腿逕自扛上肩頭，才繼續專心致志的對付後方嬌羞小穴。

Omega腺體的位置有些深，男人探詢了一番才好不容易發覺。他沒有立即發起猛攻，而是細水長流般，均勻按摩周遭腸壁，偶而才悠悠掠過那微微種起的團塊。

國棟確實是了解文浩的。這般柔情攻勢很快便得到回應，Omega不由自主地挺身，甚至拱起腰部，難耐的在對方指尖操幹自己。  
然而第二根指頭的塞入還是遇到了困難。

兩人不小的身材差距放在平時或許是很可愛的對比，但在性事上，要容納每個部位都比自己大上好幾個尺寸的Alpha對文浩來說卻成了苦差事。

何況他已經太久沒做這個。鄰近更年期的私密處比年輕時更不容易分泌自體潤滑，即便用上了不少凡士林，過於黏稠的質感此時反倒成了阻礙。  
國棟試了幾次，也只能勉強塞入第二根手指的指尖。

"很痛嗎 ? 不然就別做了，我幫你弄出來就好 ? "  
男人很心疼眉頭緊皺的另一半，也毫不在乎是不是非得有插入式性愛。對他來說，文浩願意接納自己，這樣就夠了。

"繼續...我可以的......" Omega滿頭大汗，卻仍不願放棄，像是在和什麼賭氣一樣。

"可是文浩......" 國棟遲疑著。

"我說...繼續...你他媽給我繼續啊這個沒種的傢伙 ! " 不意外引來對方的破口大罵。面前進退兩難的處境讓兩人都不太好受。

Alpha愛憐的蹭過他倔強愛人的鼻頭，暫時自對方身上挪開，伸手去搆一旁的床頭櫃。  
打開櫃子，掏出一串保險套。

文浩有些不明白的看著這一切。

只見國棟撕開方型的塑膠套模，抽出內容物，不是戴到自己身上，而是將裡頭濕滑的液體全數擠上肉穴，又開了第二個，往手指上也抹了不少。

"抱歉，家裡只有這個。有空再多買些水性的。" 下垂的眼尾裡滿是歉意。  
儘管屁股被弄得滑溜，甚至不住往下低落液體，文浩原先因疼痛有些軟掉的陰莖此時又因為對方的體貼-當然還有重新插入，把自己按摩得很舒服的手指-而逐漸抬頭。

多了額外的潤滑，第二根手指終於也在努力之下順遂進入Omega體內。中指與食指交相配合，時不時呈現剪刀狀來回擴張著緊窄的穴口。

國棟也不忘用剩餘的另一隻手沿著對方的長度來回撫弄，伴隨著前後兩方夾攻，那人開始不由自主地收緊後穴，腰部也一下一下的痙攣著。  
文浩深知繼續下去的話，自己恐怕也稱不了太久。

他用雙腳夾了夾埋首下身的對方，以有些顫抖的嗓音要求著 :

"可以了，直接進來。"

手指自微微蠕動著收縮的小穴抽出，肉壁因過度擴張而無法完全閉合，留下中間黝黑誘人的小洞。

Alpha扶起粗壯的陰莖，毫不浪費，將那些自洞口汨汨流下的潤滑液塗滿柱身，驚人的尺寸在昏黃燈光下閃耀。  
稍稍用頭部拍打早已無力閉合的蜜穴以示提醒，他向前吻上文浩，同時扶著柱身緩緩探入。

吃痛的呻吟被吞吃入腹，顫抖舌尖被雙柔軟溫熱的唇捕獲，伴隨下身有節奏地挺進，細細密密的以齒舌撫慰對方。

"啊...文浩...你真的好緊......" 國棟不吝於做出反應，也喜於看到對方羞紅的臉蛋。  
高熱的肉壁確實緊緊包裹住自己，來自四面八方的擠壓幾乎要使Alpha提早棄械投降。

"不行這...太爽了...可能撐不了多久......文浩...文浩...我...我要......"  
他情不自禁的加快速度，卻也顧及Omega可能的不適而沒有一探到底。即便如此，前端敏感的刺激也使中年男人可能面臨丟臉的處境。

"用力點，我不會壞掉..." 壞心的Omega甚至用腳夾緊對方腰部，讓兩人更緊密的貼合。

"唐國棟你怎麼這麼沒擋頭......再...再深一些......"

他不忘消遣對方，儘管後頭傳來不甚舒適的脹痛感，但一股前所未有的，電流般刺激感也隨著每次前列腺被狠狠擦過，一路自底下直衝而上。  
匍匐其上的男人此時再也忍不住，將全數自己捅入那高熱美好的所在，直接抵上最深部特別柔軟的部位，低吼著傾洩而出。

文浩抖然抽動了幾下，被直直頂到宮頸的快感讓眼前炸開一片白花，回過神時身前仍硬挺的性器正抽搐滴落著精液。

他粗喘著氣，一時沒有理解剛剛發生的事。

身上人正用盡所剩不多的力氣勉力撐起自己，不讓小個子的Omega被壓到。他靠在對方頸側粗喘著，無比希望這一刻得以永恆。

"...你射在裡面 ? " 語氣完美展現了即將發作的脾氣。

國棟身體一僵，開始擔憂自己的老骨頭睡沙發是否會直接散架。

幸福的代價啊。他感嘆。

TBC


	13. 與時俱進

國棟發覺最近的文浩似乎私底下幹著什麼偷偷摸摸的勾當。

嬌小的Omega開始避開自己使用平板，偶而滑到某些頁面還會露出臉不知所措的模樣，在恍然大悟後還會帶著紅到爆炸的臉蛋衝去......

天真的國棟表示他真的不知道對方是去廁所做什麼。

行天盟頭頭原先只當作對方在惡補某些現代年輕人流行的奇怪玩意，不以為意。反正這樣的文浩在他看來也很可愛。

直到某天下午，文浩帶著墨鏡把自己全身捂得嚴嚴實實的出門，又約莫在一刻鐘後抱了個大紙箱返家。

國棟原本是想叫對方洗手準備吃晚飯的，誰知就恰巧撞見這幕。

"文......" Alpha心中十分好奇，但又礙於尊重隱私不便打聽，只得相信對方不會做出什麼傷人害己的事。

真相在幾天後的夜晚，夾著條濕漉漉的尾巴朝自己爬來。

這回，連遲鈍如國棟，都意識到文浩今晚待在浴室的時間有些過長。正當擔憂的打算敲門詢問對方是否安好，浴廁門被砰的一聲打開。

小個子男人隨意套件大概是伴侶的白色T恤，原先寬大的布料因為水氣深重而半透明的伏貼在身上。從國棟的角度難以判別對方下半身到底有沒有穿。

臉上潮紅倒是一清二楚。

文浩像是沒料到對方會恰巧出現在門前，一時間有些慌張地後退幾步，卻又像是踩到什麼東西一樣發出抽長的驚呼。

"文浩 ? 沒事吧 ? 受傷了 ? 讓我看看。" 體貼的Alpha伸手撫上對方肩頭，卻發現那不起眼的微小顫慄。

"不要擋路啦 ! 讓開......" 沒想到Omega爆氣一波，狀似粗魯，實則輕巧的推搡對方，踏著有些奇異的步伐撲上床。

國棟這才發覺，那人身後掛條毛茸茸的狐狸尾巴。

根部是與髮色相近的黑，參雜點銀灰，顏色漸變直至純白無瑕的尾尖，毛料豐沛且柔軟的垂頓在Omega身下，被微微曲起的雙腿掩了大半。

文浩倒也沒了一開始的害臊，興奮地朝仍呆立於浴室門口的男人招招手，說 : 

"快點過來，有好東西要給你。"

他伸手從床頭櫃-屬於自己的那格裡-掏出了黑色包裝的小紙盒，幾秒後，一介閃爍著銀灰金屬光澤的圓環就這麼躺在Omega嬌小的掌中。

國棟承認，有一瞬間，他以為這是某種帶有奇幻色彩的求婚現場。

不過，為什麼是狐狸呢。

Alpha轉不過來的腦袋卡死在某個也很奇異的點上。

沒等他回過神來，跪坐在床頭的小個子男人直接扒下鬆鬆套在國棟身上，被當作睡褲穿的四角內褲，解放裏頭已經有些反應的巨物。

迎面就是淋上一大坨透明帶有清涼薄荷味的潤滑劑，靈巧的以掌心搓揉，使之勃發至恰當硬度。

Omega歪著頭稍微比了下尺寸，取下原先套在金屬環上的三顆圓珠，將閃耀著油膩光澤，顯然也被徹底潤滑過的環體連同剩餘的一顆鋼珠小心翼翼地套上直直上指著自己臉龐的陰莖。

確保鋼環被好好套在根部，整根性器顯然完全進入狀態泛著通紅而漂亮的色澤後，文浩滿意的在頂端親了一口，隨即轉身，翹起適才被掩住大半的臀部。

蓬鬆茂密的人造尾巴就這麼在國棟眼前炸開，隨著主人的動作微輻左右晃動。

Alpha忍不住伸手撥弄眼前令人好奇的，多出來的部位，卻是無意間拉扯到了肛塞本體，讓原先就有些快要滑出肉穴的，呈桃狀膨起的節段 "波"的一聲，緩緩脫出被撐得合不攏的肛口。

像是著魔一般，男人又將肛塞推了回去，親眼見證了那圈脆弱鬆弛的肌肉是怎麼將冷硬的金屬造物全然吞下，像當初接納自己時那般，盡數吞吃入腹。

Omega因為這意想不到刺激劇烈顫抖了一番，差點沒能繼續維持跪姿。

他轉頭試圖弄清對方到底在躑躅些什麼，卻在下個瞬間因為肛塞抽離產生的空虛感而呻吟出聲。

國棟始終是個貼心的情人，沒讓對方久等，真材實料帶著灼人溫度的肉棒很快塞滿渴求被貫穿的小穴。

隨著一股股被擠壓而出，早先彷彿不要錢般填入的薄荷味潤滑劑，Alpha很順利的幾乎一插到底，只剩被陰莖環錮住的根部與飽脹雙球被遺留在外。

他虔誠吻著Omega傷痕累累，有些斑駁的背脊，靈巧唇舌在對方耳尖繞轉一番，滿意的感受文浩按耐不住開始向後挺跨的情動，這才直起身，握住那擁有完美弧度的髖骨，一下一下朝深處戳刺。

以國棟的尺寸加上兩人身高差，每下都直刺花心，頂到宮頸並不是什麼難事。但Alpha反倒選擇了輕緩柔和的節奏，偶一為之蹭過前列腺，噴張的龜頭像輕搔腳底一般在入口處滑過。

如今的他們，有的是時間。

這下倒換文浩忍不住了。

他握住對方擺在腰間的雙手，腹肌發力將自己撐起，右手繞過Alpha頸後，拼命扭頭試圖自男人唇邊索吻。

原先就靈巧的腰部更是技巧十足的前後擺盪著，每次都將肉棒吞的更深，更用力撞入內部。

"太慢了...唔嗯...你是不是...不行啊 ? 用力幹我啊...啊哈......"

小個子男人甚至開始挑釁，將那雙大手移到自己平坦的胸口，握住Alpha滿是槍繭的指尖揉搓起乳暈周遭敏感的小突起，偶而那些熱燙的指頭劃過乳尖便會帶出陣陣甜膩低沉的喉音，鼓舞著對方更進一步。

當國棟終於開竅，各種抓捧揉弄男性Omega雖沒女性豐滿，但依舊敏感的胸部後，文浩下意識將左手垂落下腹，隔著血肉之軀感受底下正一步步侵占自己靈魂與肉體所有的那人。

彷彿心有靈犀，另一隻手也覆上了自己，並微微下壓著。

當Alpha頂到最深之處時，他們同時感受那層薄博肌膚底下的，不可忽視的突起。

文浩一個機靈，沒能忍住心理與物理上的雙重刺激，自始自終都未被撫慰過卻依舊硬挺的陰莖噴出道透明帶淡黃色的液體。

自己幾分鐘的時間就被操到射尿了。

而顯然，後穴裡頭的性器仍可再戰好一陣子。

被緊擁著，大開大合操幹的Omega，在徹底失去意識之前，不禁讚賞自己做了次好的投資。

那一大箱玩具沒白買。

TBC


	14. 修復

在那之後，像是開啟了奇妙的開關一般，紙箱裏頭的玩具沒幾周便被全數使用過好幾輪。

這也間接導致唐毅更加強烈的，搬出大宅的意願。

某個荒淫無度夜晚的隔天早晨，文浩一如既往率先神清氣爽的起床整理自己，套了件睡袍，確保沒有尷尬的痕跡露出後，悠然自得的晃到廚房，用虹吸式咖啡壺為自己和伴侶泡上杯早晨的力量泉源。

等等十一點還有下個季度的開發案會議，國棟恐怕會很需要這個。

昨晚似乎真的有些玩太狠了，對五十幾歲的男人來說，被戴環插尿道堵騎上半小時大概已是極限。

等待暗色液體緩緩滴落的過程，中年Omega恰巧被一臉睡眠不足的年輕人撞見。

"......你們知道這棟房子的隔音不太好對吧。" 怨念深厚啊，小子。

"都年紀一把了不要玩那麼兇。" 饒是再厚臉皮的人被自己兒子這樣講也會有些害臊。

文浩清了清喉嚨，勉強維持鎮定，朝對方點頭示意後便頭也不回的端著兩杯咖啡施然走向主臥。

隨手將杯子放置於桌上，男人首先按停了冷氣的開關。炎炎夏日裡，沒了空調任誰也很難繼續賴床，特別是那將自己包成棉被捲的傢伙。

文浩脫下睡袍，將酒紅色的純棉袍子好好掛在衣架上，赤裸著胸膛僅著一條四角褲，拿起屬於自己的那杯咖啡，側身坐在床頭，靜靜望著緩緩自棉被捲中舒展開的那人。

邁入中年的國棟依舊保養得宜，與年輕時相比無非是多了些皺紋與花白鬢角，而後者只消定期染髮便能輕易掩飾。注重外表的Alpha看上去甚至就像唐毅年齡差距大些的兄長，而非父子。

反觀此時正輕啜咖啡的小個子男人，過去二十年裡歲月與傷痛所刻下痕跡，讓原先就長對方幾歲的文浩看起來更顯得滄桑。

Omega垂眸，無聲感謝將眼前一切賜給自己的存在。

"國棟...國棟...起床囉，再不起來開會會遲到的。"

他戳戳對方輪廓分明的臉龐，將仍氤氳著香氣的杯緣湊近發出幾聲嘟喃的鼻旁，試圖用提神味將那人薰醒。

厚重雙眼皮緩緩揭開一角，像是被滿室陽光刺疼了眼一般，很快便再度闔上，甚至大有重新埋回棉被堆裡的趨勢。

"再五分鐘......" 混濁不清的嗓音自織物彼端傳來。

文浩也不忍心繼續為難昨夜累壞的對方，將自己那杯一飲而盡，起身張羅待會工作用的服裝與文件。

他們兩個遲早會寵壞彼此，Omega如此做想。

小個子男人將配套好的西裝外套連同褲子襯衫領帶放在床尾，自己則在著裝完畢後邊打著領帶邊一把掀開棉被，露出赤條條的Alpha一枚。

"唐國棟 ! 起床 ! " 咖啡都要涼掉了，那人卻還沒有要清醒的樣態。

陳文浩努力抑制一把抓起杯子將內容物盡數潑往臉上的衝動，只是將塞滿公文的公事包扔到對方身上。

正中柔軟脆弱的腹部。

他滿意看著對方自床上彈起，落下一連串諸如 : 

"咖啡在桌上，衣服放床尾，床單記得換，十一點在總公司第二會議室開會要提前十分鐘到場。" 

-的吩咐後，便邁開腳步，搭上屬下早已等候在門外的車前往幹正事。

鑒於幫內老一輩對自己除唐國棟外一人之下萬人之上二把手的印象，以及年輕一代多少聽過"北監地下霸主陳爺"的事蹟，文浩順理成章接掌了行天盟-樂勝企業，酒店餐酒館酒吧等娛樂事業部門，爬上副總經理一職的安排並無受到多少阻礙。

當然，內部那些關於他和國棟私事的謠言從未止息，而其中部分也所言不假。

文浩倒也沒怎麼在乎這些流言蜚語，甚至頂著其餘董事的壓力，替唐毅爭取了服裝部門的管理權。

"孩子遲早該長大的。"

他對有些擔心小唐空降大位是否會無法適應的國棟如此說道。

當年的唐毅在父親去世後被逼著長大，這回，文浩倒希望兒子能盡早脫離雙親庇蔭，試著闖蕩。

畢竟，江湖之事變換莫千，他也無法保證兩人能在孩子身邊陪伴多久。

或許有些悲觀，但文浩已經看過了那個終不復焉的結局。

為了彌補，他甚至比誰都努力的壯大公司產業，圖的就是能留給唐毅更多。

更多自己當年無法做到的。

某天午後，難得只剩國棟還有公務要忙，眼見自己也幫不上忙，文浩乾脆率先回家，思考是否要叫點外賣省得麻煩對方在廚房裡忙碌。

他先繞去兩人共同的書房將一些短期內用不著的資料歸檔，卻又不經意的，被那些擺在層架間的老照片吸引。

男人忍不住伸出指尖，隔著薄博的塑膠片，試圖觸及那些錯過的，只留在相紙中的色彩。

一座古樸童趣的黏土房子突兀出現在相框群中。

文浩好奇的碰了碰，踮起腳跟打算拿起來仔細瞧瞧。

"喂 ! 你在做什麼 ? "

厲聲響起的嗓音讓他一個沒拿穩，失手將黏土小屋摔落在地。

因過度風乾而有些脆化的部分，就這麼裂成了兩半。

TBC


	15. 破碎之物

文浩早已發覺那孩子對自己這個"外人"介入他和老唐之間日漸滋長的不滿。

就像對待童話故事中，搶走父親的邪惡繼母一樣。

他也不怪對方，畢竟在他們的世界裡，自己確實消失了整整二十四年。

對唐毅來說，從不存在的父親又何來親近之意。

中年男人楞神看著地上碎裂成兩半的黏土房子，再回神時已被年輕Alpha揪起衣領，那人憤怒至極而扭曲的臉龐在自己面前無限放大。

"你做了甚麼 ! 誰允許你碰的 ? " 唐毅朝自己失控地大吼，幾絲唾沫甚至都噴上臉龐。

"我......" 文浩沒來得辯解，便又被揪著領子狠狠搖晃著。緊迫帶來的暈眩和心悸襲擊了他，除了大口喘息外什麼也做不到。

"別以為做了老唐的婊子就可以在這個家裡為所欲為 ! "

"你就是個外人 ! 聽懂沒有 ? 外人 ! " 

"唐毅 ! " 剛踏入家門就被一番動靜驚擾的中年Alpha恰巧撞見這幕。

看在養父份上，年輕人也不再吭聲，隨手放開，任由Omega跌坐在地，便急吼吼的奪門而出。

國棟躊躇了幾秒，用難以言喻的眼神望著兒子離開的方向，最終還是走向仍跪坐在地，一語不發的文浩。

"文浩...還好嗎 ? 有沒有傷到哪裡 ? "

那隻即將碰上肩頭的手被猛然拍開。

國棟只得嘆口氣，接續說道 : 

"唐毅那小子有時就是衝動了些，回頭我再找他好好聊聊。" 

"我沒事。" 仍是低垂著頭的男人說。

他小心翼翼拾起黏土殘骸，兜攏在一張白紙裡，像捧著什麼易碎物般提起紙包，未再多置一語便轉身離去。

當天夜裡，唐毅沒有回家吃飯。而就連國棟都可以感覺得出，自那之後，文浩始終的不在狀態。

這讓Alpha下定決心好好處理整起事件，最好讓三人之間再無秘密。

隔幾日的般晚，兩人收拾完餐桌後閒來無事的在客廳打發時間。

比起一開始的冷漠，此時的文浩至少還願意安靜靠著自己玩手機，儘管當國棟詢問要不要來點飯後水果時，也只能得到幾句意味不明的哼聲。

室外車輛靠近熄火的引擎聲勾起了中年男人們的注意。

文浩警覺的坐正身子，扔給Alpha疑問的眼神。

玄關門被俐落開啟，見到所有人都在客廳的唐毅顯然也面露驚訝，卻不忘尖銳地回道 :

"怎麼 ? 想要我道歉嗎 ? " 年輕人嘴角翹起冷硬的弧度。

文浩見狀立即起身準備離去，卻沒料到手腕被國棟死死抓住，硬是留在原地。他無意給國棟難堪，只是直覺般感到接下來的畫面可能不會太好看。

"小唐......你先坐下，我要跟你們說個故事。" Alpha此時嗓音聽起來比他應有的年紀滄桑了十歲有餘。

國棟說了個，關於兩個，偶而是三個年輕人，當年一同打拼，視彼此為家人，願意為對方出生入此，也愛著同一位女孩的故事。

那位小個子的勇敢Omega自願替兄弟頂罪，而遲鈍的Alpha直到入獄前一天，才太晚了明白彼此心意。

但他們還是有在一起，也願意珍惜這樣得來不易的幸福。

然而造化弄人，因為某些誤會，兩人從此斷了音訊。Alpha也無從得知，愛人獨自承擔所有，在獄中生下了他們的愛情結晶。

那孩子後來輾轉經由社會局轉介安排，送養給了一戶熱切殷盼擁有子嗣的小康夫妻。

"但好景不常，那位妻子在孩子四歲時因病去世，留下領養的兒子與深受打擊的丈夫。"

訴說至此時，唐毅猛的抬頭，似乎終於明白唐國棟講得是誰。但國棟沒給對方機會打斷，望著兒子的眼睛，繼續將故事說下去。

丈夫疏於照顧，也使得男孩小小年紀就學會獨自生存，輟學、打架、鬧事，才剛上初中的年幼Alpha甚至敢於在一群大孩子面前保護同樣身為孤兒的女孩。

"而那，就是命運讓我遇見你的時刻，小唐。"

國棟抽出一張薄薄的文件，將其攤放在茶几上。

那是張出生證明。

上頭白紙黑字的寫著 : 民國七十九年十月二十一號下午四點43分，陳文浩於中英醫院經剖腹產生下一名兩千兩百五十七克重的男嬰。

出生日期與唐毅分毫不差。

"我後來去找你的養父要了這個。"

"是你的出生證明。"

中年男人語畢，徹底掀開那段本該被遺忘的，塵封的歷史舊業。

一陣隱微的笑聲自唐毅體內傳出，越發的張揚，直至青年最終仰頭大笑，眼角不住滴落淚水。

"你現在...跟我說這些...有甚麼用......"

"我啊...早就沒有爸爸了.......勉強算得上是父親的也只有你了，老唐。"

"乾脆隨隨便便從路上抓個人來說那是我爸都還比較有趣些。"

他霎時扭頭看向一旁始終未發一語的Omega，奚落的指著對方。

"這些都是他跟你說的對吧 ? "

"爸，你真是老糊塗了，連枕邊風都會信。" 

青年不屑的啐聲說道 : 

"就算說，我真的是故事裡那孩子好了。又要怎麼知道孩子就是你的 ? "

"搞不好這傢伙為了討好獄中大哥去給人家幹也不一定啊。"

啪。一聲清脆的巴掌落在了口無遮攔的年輕人臉上。

唐毅與陳文浩都震驚的看向出手之人。

小唐這輩子雖挨了不少拳頭，但大抵是還沒被唐國棟打過的。

青年被打到說不出話倒也情有可原。而當文浩試圖從中緩頰時，唐毅這才回神。

"不用你假好心啦。" 扔下這句，年輕的Alpha頭也不回離去。

早就預料到這般結果的文浩也只是冷冷望著國棟。

"你應該先說的。" 這種事情怎麼可以不經討論就貿然行事。

"我不喜歡這樣。" 沒人會喜歡這種結局。

小個子男人起身，留下國棟一人惆悵的坐在沙發上。

隔天早晨，國棟在書桌上發現了對方表明要去南部分公司洽公，至少會離開三天以上的字條。

紙條旁便是那座，被歪歪扭扭拼貼回去的黏土房子。

TBC


	16. 轉圜餘地

很難說，到底被親生兒子認為是殺父兇手還是北港香爐更讓人難以接受。

即便經歷了兩者，文浩本人也無法分出高下。

關於那心碎的程度。

幸虧南部濕熱天氣很好的使他分散注意，除開本能般尋覓冷氣的庇蔭便再無所求。

國棟也並非沒試過聯繫自己，只是文浩都直接讓手機靜音的震動直至轉入語音信箱。LINE上一則則動輒五十字元起跳的長篇大論倒是很有那人的風格。

文浩此時終於理解了那些意味不明貼圖的功用，好歹也算是沒有已讀不回。

併購案談得很順利，他鉅細靡遺的將合約內容解釋給其餘董事們聽，並一致獲得了贊同。感情上的挫折顯然並不影響Omega依舊犀利的公務作風

出差最後一天，他婉拒了談成生意'後的慶功宴，藉口身體不適提早返回樂勝企業旗下的五星酒店休息。

男人疲憊的隨意蹭掉皮鞋，跩下襪子，像某種抖毛甩水的動物一般也將西服外套脫掉，解開最上頭的兩顆扣子，像隻死魚般癱倒在真皮沙發上。

文浩累到甚至不想起身查看嗡嗡作響的手機，反正真有要緊的事他們也知道該上哪找人。

門鈴倏忽響起，Omega反射的幹譙幾句國罵，依舊是不情不願的走向門邊。

他朝貓眼望了過去，卻看見怎麼也沒想到會出現的傢伙。

門的另一側，是憔悴至極，看上去好幾天沒能好好休息的國棟。

文浩連忙打開阻隔兩人的沉重金屬大門，劈頭想說些什麼，卻全數被悶進對方死緊的擁抱當中。

嬌小男人安撫的以掌心滑過對方後背，待國棟感覺好些後才輕輕推開對方，將Alpha帶入房間內。

"抱歉這裡沒什麼好招待的。" 文浩將那人在沙發上安頓好後，用飯店附的茶包泡了杯茶，靜靜的表達歉意。

國棟那邊倒是直白了多。他撫上面前圓潤的臉龐，豪不害臊訴說著分別幾天以來的思念。

"文浩，我們回家吧。" Alpha緩緩將額頭抵上對方，嘶啞的嗓音幾乎讓人以為這傢伙適才大哭過一場。

"小唐那邊我會處理的，這幾天...見不到你的日子真的好難熬，好痛苦。" 吻悄悄落下，見對方不反對，國棟便也不再有保留，大膽以唇舌品嘗許久不見的愛人。

"國棟...唔...國棟等...等一下......"

Omega好不容易使那人停下過於親暱的接觸，尷尬抹去嘴角濕滑，舔了舔被吮咬至嫣紅的薄唇，直視對方困惑的眼，說道 : 

"分開這幾天，我仔細想過。"

"如果我們要繼續走下去的話，有些事情必須讓你知道。"

"我其實...死過一次。"

文浩將上輩子他是如何目睹國棟跟麗貞的死亡，在外飄泊了四年後終於回到台灣，帶著一心復仇的怒火，到頭來卻發現自以為的一切都是謊言。

不如說，是自欺欺人的誤會，造就了所有悲劇。

"那世界...已經沒什麼好留戀了。於是我決定，來到那個你的墳前，與唐毅告別，也讓自己解脫。"

"一醒來，便發現上天給了我第二次機會。"

"所以啊，能像這樣看著你，我已經很滿足了。" 文浩摸摸國棟的臉，開心的笑著。

"至少這次，你們沒有留下我孤身一人。"

"我真的，真的已經沒什麼好抱怨的。" 將頭靠上身邊人厚實的肩膀，小個子男人終於說出那句遲了太久的表白。

"我愛你。" 即便聲細如蚊，在國棟聽來，無異醍醐灌頂。

"我想...也許我可以搬出去。這樣唐毅那孩子也不用為了尷尬活得不自在。"

"我們可以像這樣，想念彼此的時候就在酒店見面。"

文浩終於說出了鋪墊已久的想法。

儘管對方看來完全無法理解這之間的跳躍。

前一秒還說著愛，下一秒卻又提議分居。

國棟霎時覺得，自己其實並沒有想像中那麼的理解眼前這人。

他不懂，不是所有事都能以愛克服。

Alpha們有時就像長不大的孩子，無法理解過於複雜的情面。

無法理解文浩願意為這個家擔起一切。

哪怕是再也沒有那人於身旁相伴入眠。

TBC


	17. SAY YES

第十七章 : 說服

"文浩...你不要這樣子......"

"有什麼問題我們都可以一起克服的。"

Alpha低垂的眼角和那緊緊攬住對方的雙手，再再訴說著挽留。

"傻瓜。我又沒有說要離開你。" 小個子男人眉眼彎彎的看向國棟。

他伸手輕撫著那人臉龐，隨即被另一雙大手覆上。Alpha翻轉了兩人的掌心，將吻印在適才輕靠自己的那面。

然後是手背。

文浩猝不及防的看著對方起身，在沙發與茶几間的空檔單膝下跪。

"陳文浩，你是我認定的唯一。"

"我想要和你逗陣一世人。"

"親像尪某同款。"

他特地操著有些口音的台語，眼神堅定的對Omega道下應允。

和懇求。

懇求彼此交付的下半輩子。

國棟掏出早已準備好的戒指，打開暗紫色的絲絨小盒，將全數心意交託給眼前人。

文浩愣愣地看著對方。這本該是他等了將近三十年的美夢成真。

但不知怎地，那枚戒指竟如此沉重。澄澈的金黃彷彿以Alpha的愛為燃料，在搖曳燈光中燒得通紅。滾燙而灼人。

兩人周遭的空氣逐漸隨著那枚被孤單舉在空中的戒指凝滯。

文浩舉起右手，沒有向前去承接那般承諾，而是摀住不斷顫抖的雙唇。

他早就不是當年那個，願意為愛勇往直前的年輕人。

早就沒有了答應的勇氣。

一道淚光劃過右頰傷疤，隱沒在被遮住的面龐之中。

他在國棟終於放棄，低垂目光準備收起戒指時，猛的向前撲。

撲進對方懷中。

"恁爸願意啦。" 文浩笑罵著那人天真。

"哪次不願意了。"

天真到以為自己會離開。

沒有作夢的勇氣又如何，他有眼前被自己壓到差點閃到腰的傢伙就夠了。

兩人緊緊依偎著彼此，感受每次大笑帶來的震動。不知過了多久，才眼角帶淚嘴角微酸的起身，望向對方。

"哭夭喔，這金色有夠俗，哪裡買的啊 ? "

文浩一把搶過被緊握在對方掌心的金屬圓圈，不住端詳著，也沒忘毒舌幾句。

"不喜歡的話我可以拿去退......"

話講到一半立刻被打斷。

"欸，東西送出去哪有人在反悔的 ? 唐國棟，沒想到你是這種人。"

文浩惡意戳著對方胸口，卻掩飾不了自己對那枚戒指的寶貝。

國棟忍俊不住，滿口答應這東西文浩要幾個有幾個。

自他進入房間以來，心情有如雲霄飛車般起伏，即便見過大風大浪如行天盟首領，也難以置信最終結局竟是如此令人滿意。

Alpha看著文浩將金屬小圈戴上左手無名指，對方舉起手在面前端詳的模樣彷彿散著金光，在國棟眼中光彩奪目。

他無法忍住不去吻這樣的文浩。

兩人在地毯上滾成一團，衣物四散，肢體糾纏。

暫時擱置了無解的難題，今晚眼中只有彼此。

而那人的靈魂，無時無刻在自己眼中，都是煙花般絢爛無比。

TBC


	18. 道歉

"吶，國棟。"

"嗯 ? " 半埋在男人胸前的那顆腦袋晃了晃，努力仰起臉來看剛剛答應求婚的伴侶。

喔，現在是未婚夫了。

就算背上還有被地毯刺得發疼的殘餘感，唐國棟依舊笑得像個幸福的蠢蛋。

"再給我半年的時間。"

"...... ? " Alpha有些困惑，無法理解文浩在說甚麼。

像是忍不住理順某種大型犬類的毛般，那人又摸了摸自己的一頭亂髮。

"這半年裡，我會努力讓唐毅認同我們。"

"就算不認同我這個父親，要當作陌生人，相敬如賓也罷，只要這個家不至分崩離析我都無所謂。"

"國棟啊，你畢竟是那孩子唯一的依靠，說什麼都不能把你們打散。"

我在這世上最愛的兩個人們，請務必繼續陪伴彼此。文浩如此想著。

"就讓我跟那孩子談談吧。有些事，還是得親自道歉。"

"文浩你沒有錯......" 

"噓。" 小個子男人用食指抵住了對方微啟的雙唇，示意那人無須再多言。

"我說了，這是我和唐毅間的事。"

"半年，就讓我試試看吧。" 文浩親暱的用額頭蹭著國棟，討好般親了親對方挺直的鼻梁。

"至於你打的那巴掌......"

"我是絕不會反悔的 ! " Alpha眼神堅毅，緊抿著唇。

"這我倒不介意。" 文浩笑著說。

"只是那傢伙，看那樣子......該不會從小到大都沒被你打過吧 ? "

國棟有些不好意思地搔搔頭，默認了這點。

"好吧，幸好孩子大了，不然我們遲早得因為育兒理念大吵一架。"

文浩翻過身，抽出被壓的有些發麻的右手右腿，放鬆的在酒店真絲床單上伸展自己。

"小唐長的就像你啊，誰打得下手啊。" 國棟幼稚的賭氣。他攬過Omege窄腰，像抱隻大玩偶一樣貼近那人。

"吼，現在又是我的錯囉 ? 也不想想是誰一時興起就不戴套的 ? "

文浩假意打罵著對方，表面上來了場夫夫吵架，四隻手卻不安份的在彼此身上點火，兩人很快又在大床上滾成一團。

"哭夭啦，都被你弄髒了，去給我拿毛巾 ! " 

Omega撐著睡意，字詞含糊卻仍認真的指使對方，卻沒能撐到國棟回來就沉沉進入夢鄉。

這是文浩幾天以來，睡得最安穩的一次。

嬌小的Omega如履薄冰般敲了敲唐毅的房門。

這還是事件發生以來他第一次主動與對方談話。

眼見沒有反應，文浩說聲 : "抱歉打擾了。" 便推開厚重木門。

他小心翼翼將手裡重新修復的黏土房子放在連抬眼望向自己都懶的年輕Alpha桌上，逕自找了張椅子坐下。

眼見對方大有長談一場的趨勢，唐毅這才將目光自筆電螢幕上挪開，冷冷地看向血緣父親。

"你來幹嘛 ? 先說，我不接受道歉。也不要妄想原諒什麼的。"

文浩搖搖頭，將黏土房子向前推了過去。

"這東西，對你來說很珍貴吧。對不起，我弄壞了它。"

"就算再怎麼修補，也一定會留下裂痕。"

"有些事，有些人，錯過了就是錯了。"

Omega抬起棕色的眼眸望著對方，裡頭是盛夏陽光的一片澄澈。

"時間無法重來。就算可以，我大概也會毫不猶豫走上一樣的道路。" 

我很高興有了你，再一次也絕不後悔。

"孩子，二十四年以來，我從沒告訴過他關於你的事。"

"命運讓你跟國棟相會。你們是注定要當父子的，請別為我產生隔閡。"

"如果你希望，我可以離開。" 男人聲細如蚊卻依舊堅定的說。

青年被這樣直白的闡述唬得有些愣，一時半晌也不知該回應什麼。

"對了，服裝部門最近有打算積極發展女裝這一塊，看過待購併的本土品牌後有什麼感想嗎 ? "

話鋒一轉，眼前溫和的男人霎時間又成為了人稱陳爺的老江湖，隨口與晚輩討論起公司營運狀況。

唐毅連忙調出資料，就算私底下再怎麼討厭陳文浩，也無法否認對方在企業經營上的得心應手。

討教前輩關於公司事務是兩人難得可以和平共處的少數時刻。

年輕Alpha也不是沒感受到對方對自己的期望，只是在私人情感方面總有些接受不能。

以為自己孤身一人活了二十幾年，卻突然冒出兩個爸爸。

任誰都會難以接受吧 ? 

唐毅想著，有些分神的望著桌上那尊被修好的黏土房子。

他不太確定該怎麼面對眼前歷經滄桑，與世隔絕了大半輩子的男人。'

那人靈魂裡透出的沉重是涉世未深的唐毅尚未能讀懂的。

TBC


	19. 父子談心

那次談話之後，唐毅確實比較少在大宅裡遇見陳文浩。三人雖仍同住一屋簷底下，但就像說好了一般，不再干涉彼此。

晚飯餐桌上，也總是兩個人的身影。

老唐與小唐，國棟與文浩。

人們說，距離產生美感。唐毅也幾乎要忘了自己當初看Omega不順眼的理由。

剩下的，大概就是與二十年不見親生父親相認的尷尬。

一天夜裡，文浩又去忙公司的事而沒能早歸。

唐毅從自己房間內遠望見到庭院裡那熟悉的一點星火，不由自主走出了舒適的冷氣房。

他懷念以前那些只有父子倆的夜晚。

帶上剛從冰箱拿出的生啤，年輕人將其中一罐遞給對方。

國棟朝兒子點頭笑了笑，隨手摁熄菸，乾脆地將菸屁股丟入一旁的石缸中。

"醫生老是勸我戒菸，但偶而還是會想呼吸點新鮮空氣啊。"

唐毅哼了聲，跩跩的說。

"不想戒就說嘛，理由真多。"

"臭小子，敢嗆你老子啊 ? " 國動玩鬧的搓揉對方腦袋，一切彷彿與過往並無不同。

兩人沉默的灌了好幾口酒，幾秒後，彷彿心有靈犀一般，同時開口說道 : 

"我想說......"

"欸老唐......"

彼此相識一笑，做了多年家人的默契展現無遺。

"你先說吧。" 國棟拍了拍兒子肩頭，讓年輕人優先。

"我...其實也沒那麼討厭陳桑，只是......有些不習慣自己還有其他家人。"

中年Alpha和藹看著有些不好意思坦誠的倔強青年，溫柔的黑眼睛鼓勵對方繼續說下去。

"你那天說的，關於你們是我親生父親的事，是真的嗎 ? "

唐毅有些無助地看著曾經以為的養父，如今的血緣父親。

"如果是真的，怎麼會現在才跟我說......" 一向不輕易外露情緒的青年此時有些哽咽。

"我始終不懂，為何親生父母會不要我...而愛我的母親...又是那麼早就離開人世。"

"遇見你之前，我一直以為自己就是個棄子。"

"是你，從那攤泥沼裡拯救了我，教會我何謂家人。" 

唐毅顫抖的放下手中鋁罐。

"所以我很忌妒，忌妒那個憑空冒出的傢伙可以佔據你所有的注意。"

"然後你們突然告訴我說，我有了兩個父親。"

那隻肩膀上的手轉而環繞住微微抖動的身軀，唐毅倒也沒想掙開，年輕Alpha就這麼靠在如今已不再比自己高大的父親懷中。

"我很抱歉那天打了你。" 國棟對兒子說。

唐毅搖了搖頭，說 : "是我太沒禮貌，說了那些不經大腦的話。"

中年男人拍拍對方臉頰，很滿意後生小輩的知錯能改。

"沒事。你應該道歉的不是我。"

"我...之後會去跟陳桑陪失禮的。"

國棟哼了一聲，很是滿意事態的發展。他不清楚文浩背後又做了哪些努力，才讓眼前這個跟頭驢一樣倔的小子主動跑來道歉。

家人總歸會和好的，Alpha如此認為。

他們之間的羈絆，遠遠比血緣還要強大。

"當初...其實我是不抽菸的。對廚師來說，菸會影響味覺，進而改變手藝的精準。"

"不過......那時的他，笑著遞過來一根長壽。"

"轉眼間，就抽了一輩子。"

"少秀點恩愛會比較不惹人厭的，老爸。"

TBC


	20. 另一種結局

文浩後來把那枚金戒指用銀鍊串起，戴在了脖子上。

他盡量試著在那些唐毅回家的日子裡參與應酬，或乾脆一個人跑去淡水河邊放風，留給自己時間和空間做些以前沒機會做的。

與兒子的相處，除了偶而提早下班的不期而遇之外，幾乎就只剩公務性質的會面。

中年男人倒也不是很在意。親子關係這種事強求不來，能不被討厭就已經夠了。

至於把那些激情四射夜晚搬到外頭MOTEL的決定，國棟顯然也很滿意。

不同地點帶來的新鮮刺激感對不再年輕的他們來說還是挺受用的。而在家的時間則大都是幾個晚安吻，和依偎在彼此身旁的平靜入眠。

但偶爾還是會有些，不那麼平靜的晚上。

國棟發覺今晚伸進嘴裡的舌頭特別狡猾，專挑些只有兩人才知道的敏感處瘋狂挑逗。

就算平時看上去再怎麼沉穩，中年Alpha也禁不起這番刻意調戲。

何況是來自自己的未婚夫。

"唔......" 他忍不住將手伸進嬌小男人寬鬆的T恤裡，來回撫摸最近幾個月已經被自己養出點肉的腰部，右手甚至不安分地往下滑，隔著純棉四角褲揉捏那一向窄窄的屁股。那

人甚至主動抬起腳來纏上自己的胯部，大有整個騎上來的趨勢。

雖然被騎是很爽沒錯，但看在對方如此熱情份上，今晚的國棟想主動一些。

他轉身，比Omega高大不少的身軀徹底覆蓋住對方，低頭往脖頸交界處進攻。

文浩被弄得有些癢，忍不住咯咯笑著，表面上欲拒還迎，下頭卻是一把乾脆的把國棟褲子給扒了。

行天盟二把手從不囉嗦。

國棟卻是不那麼解風情的傻大個，埋首在對方胸膛蹭了老半天，手指都插進去三根了，才突然抬起身說 :

"唐毅今晚在家。"

文浩痞痞壞壞的翻了個白眼，悄聲在Alpha耳邊道 :

"你可以用力把我幹進床裡，這樣就沒人知道唐國棟的Omega叫起來有多淫蕩。"

光聽到這句就差點繳械的國棟老臉一紅，底下硬得更厲害的陰莖不住滲出點點前液，興奮朝伴侶同樣光裸的大腿亂蹭。

小個子男人倒也沒在管對方的磨蹭，靈巧的在愛人懷裡轉身，背對對方，伸手向後頭摸索，擼沒幾下已經足夠硬的性器後便抬起屁股，試圖將其納入體內。

缺乏事前準備的小穴仍顯得有些生澀，文浩一面撫慰自己身前有些萎靡的陰莖，咬牙便是將對方一吞到底。

無論做了幾次都難以適應的尺寸將Omega塞滿到一時無語，只能抵著枕頭喘息，努力放鬆肌肉好容納更多。

他勉強轉身，用微紅的眼角望向身後人，不耐的叫罵道 :

"快動啊，還要我教啊 ? "

少了那些小道具，今晚純粹做愛所帶來的心靈衝擊讓國棟差點回不了神。

他們倆完完全全的合而為一。

他和文浩，他的未婚夫，即將，以及永遠都是的人生伴侶。

Alpha低頭，虔誠的吻著那人背脊，朝那直擊心口的位置低喃。

"愛你。" 然後開始撞擊。

每一下深入淺出都伴隨各式各樣的表白，男人用了幾十種方式來說愛。

他看不見對方的表情，但能從身下軀體的震顫與次次陡然夾緊的肉壁讀出那人回應。

喔，當然還有那些隱忍至極，卻無法完全被悶死在織物裡的呻吟。

抱歉了兒子，改天會加裝隔音牆的。

國棟想著，然後將小個子男人一把拉起，變成背對著跪坐在自己身上的姿勢用力往上頂。

伴隨一聲沒能忍住的驚呼，Omega猛然繃緊然後又癱軟的姿態讓人不用瞧見身前那一攤不明液體也知道對方已經先爽了一波。

男人享受了幾秒小穴不規則蠕動帶來的緊縮感，然後慢條斯理的拔出自己，暢快射在剛剛被弄髒的那塊床單上。

他小心翼翼把文浩放回還算乾淨的那半側床上，抽幾張面紙，清理過彼此後便緊靠著對方入睡。

"會熱啦。" 小個子男人半是推拒著，半打著哈欠驅趕自己。

"唉呦，爽過就翻臉不認人，真無情。" 國棟打趣說道，但鑑於自己也睏得不行，倒也沒非要在耍嘴皮上論輸贏。

他越過對方拿到了冷氣遙控器，調低幾度，滿意看著文浩放鬆舒展開來的樣子，親了親愛人，便又變回了大型抱抱怪。

三個月後的某天下午，原先的金戒指被從陳文浩脖子上取下，換成了一枚白銀鑲鑽的，牢牢套在左手無名指上的婚戒。

隔年春天，Omega望著廚房裡一同做菜的父子倆，卻不小心被回頭望著自己的國棟捕捉到滿臉笑意。

餐桌上，擺著三人份的，畫著滿滿笑臉的蛋包飯。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完結灑花~
> 
> 其實原本還有不少想寫卻沒寫到的片段
> 
> 例如可憐的阿德如何再遇第二春(?)，唐毅和少飛的部分-私心很喜歡少飛和文浩的婆媳(???)互動-甚至懷上第二胎的刺激大冒險(國棟的老心臟大概會受不鳥)
> 
> 不過最近三次元有點忙，加上前兩個月玩太久覺得累(三小  
> 打算這篇就先到此告個段落  
> 先把手上坑填完，再來無限續寫番外的番外的番外這樣
> 
> 這段時間感謝大家的支持，愛你們~


End file.
